Warrior or hero
by ronnyc123
Summary: 15 year old kakarot is sent away from his home world as its destroyed landing on earth hes taken in by superman this is his story of his adventures as he struggles with his warrior ways and trying to do the right thing
1. Chapter 1

**This stories been going around in me head for a while so here it goes tell me what you think in reviews. sorry that this chapter is short  
**

 **Chapter one. the fall of the saiyan race**

Two people walked through a corridor the first was a tall man with black hair standing on end with a red headband around his forehead and a green devise on his left eye and a cross scar under the same eye wearing a dark blue and green battle armor with red arm and leg bands and a brown tail around his waist like a belt. Next to him stood a women who came up to his shoulder she had spiky black hair and was wearing a sleeveless black bodysuit and green combat armor with pink arm bands unlike her counterpart her tail swayed freely. The air around them was grave as they walked outside to a open area the man turned to the woman who had a look of uncertainty. To ease her worry the man pulled her into a hug that she returned and said. "I understand the worry but for kakarot and our people's legacy to survive we have to do this Gine."

Gine hugged him tighter and said as tears fell from her eyes. "I understand Bardock." Then pulling back she said with a look of determination. "Once you get into the atmosphere hit the button to launch the ship. I'll distract the monster for as long as I can."

Bardock quickly pulled Gine back and kissed her deeply before stepping back. With a nod of his head energy surrounded him as he flew into the air heading for space. Stealing herself energy surrounded Gine as she launched herself forward as a giant monkey in similar armor was slammed to the ground in front of her with a giant white bone spike jammed in its head with a large grey man shaped creature with white bone spikes landed next to it and charged her.

* * *

As Bardock reached the upper atmosphere he saw a round ship surrounded by a large number of aliens of various shapes and sizes. Pressing the button on his scouter he quickly charged forward and elbowed a red alien in the face with his left arm. Then with his right hand he quickly sent a energy blast threw the red alien and a few feet away were it exploded killing a large number of the aliens. Moving quickly he hit , kicked and sent energy blasts into the aliens killing them quickly and moving on to the next as fast as he could. After a few minutes a large ship the size of a house and the shape of a sphere went past them. Any aliens that tried to attack the ship met a quick end at Bardocks hands or energy blasts. Once the ship was clear of the aliens it disappeared moving at speeds faster then light. Seeing his job done Bardock quickly headed for the aliens mother ship and shouted in anger as he neared the ship. "Frieza." A hatch on the top of the ship opens revealing a small long tailed humanoid being with a large chestnut shaped skull with two horns sticking out of his skull and a purple section in the middle of his head and white skin wearing a pink full body suit with lines threw it with purple armor with yellow shoulder pads, arm and leg guards over it. This being was sitting in a chair smiling as Bardock yelled as he swiped his right arm in front of him. "Frieza you bastard because of you the Saiyan race is almost extinct."

The small alien chuckles and says. "I know watching Doomsday beat your whole species to death these past five years has been my favorite form of entertainment." Then smiling cruelly he continues as he points his finger up and creates a orb of yellow energy. "If your former king only surrendered and served me I would have allowed your race to evacuate your children when you tried to. Instead of me shooting them out of the sky."

Bardock smiled angrily as he created a blue orb of energy and said. "Surrender." Then as he threw the orb at Frieza he shouted. "Saiyans never surrender." But Frieza laughed as his energy orb grows completely destroying Bardocks and sends it towards both bardock, the planet and some of his unfortunate soldiers. As the energy consumes Bardock his physic power kicks in and Bardock sees the future. What he sees brings a smile to his face despite the pain from the energy. His son in similar battle armor to his standing next a man with black hair wearing a blue suit with a S shield on the front ready to fight a grey man with blue armor with glowing red eyes. His son sitting with his arm around a blond haired woman's shoulders as they look down on a planet from a window. His son in battle with men wearing red that were vomiting blood like energy. But the last one made him laugh as he died with his world his son standing on a strange world facing Frieza.

* * *

In the round ship as it hurtles threw space a tank with a young man who looked like Bardock but without a scar no older then 15 wearing a breather around his head with bandages rapped around his body as his life support does what it could to keep him alive floated in healing liquid as Bardocks last thoughts were heard. 'Kakarot you are the last voice of our people'

 **So what do you think of me new stories first chapter let me know in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior or Hero ch 2 Martian Manhunter**

 **Sorry for the wait guys had writers block on one of my other stories thanks for the reviews so far keep them up. Also the reason that Doomsday was Frieza's executioner was because Frieza has implied in the past that the reason he destroyed the sayian race was because they were becoming to strong so that means the if the entire sayian race were to fight him as a hole then they could end up killing him or making the loses would be to much for him to bother this holds especially true in a dc universe who has the green lantern corps that you will see later thus he trapped doomsday and launched him into the sayian home world and the sayians seeing doomsday as the bigger threat would focus more on him then Frieza's blockade which lead to the majority of the sayians being killed by him so could not gather a large enough force to fight frieza here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy. Also instead of living around 300 years nemekians will live around 1000 instead. This chapter is more about what earth is like then any fighting. I might write chapters later showing the events told in past tense if asked enough**

 **Also this is a made up dc universe the events in the main universe and some of the shows and the dbz gt and super universes will happen here but be different then how it was in the mains universes.**

In space floating above the planet earth was a space station. **(Think of a larger version of the one from the 2001 tv show).** This station was the watch tower home to the justice league. In the watch tower above the teleported pad was the control area that looked down on both the hero's coming and going as well as several large tv screens that had the news and a map of the sol system on the landing stood 2 oddly green skinned men the first was A man with a smooth long rectangular head wearing a blue cape over a black suit with a red x pattern going threw it. This is J'onn J'onzz or as the humans called him the martian manhunter. Next to him was a dark green man who was very aged. Unlike J'onn this man had a regular shaped face but had a big round head with 2 little antenna sticking out of his forehead he was wearing a blue cape with a white robe with a kanji written on it this man was the guardian of Earth Kami. As Kami directed the various hero's of Earth to were they were needed J'onn couldn't help but think about how he meet Kami so long ago and arrived on earth. Almost a thousand earth years ago Kami had split from his evil self King Piccolo who went on a rampage. But thanks to sacrifice of sorcerers and hero's of earth they stopped the Demon kings rampage and sealed him away then Kami took Piccolo to mars where he meet J'onn and asked him to guard the Demon king along side the parasite that destroyed his people he accepted after seeing the actions of Piccolo from Kami's mind. He also found a friend in Kami as he visited J'onn every few years telling him about the earth as he guarded his charge. Then a Makyan known a Garlic escaped a place known as the Dead Zone and despite Kami's best efforts he lost the old lookout. Kami then escaped thanks to the sacrifice of Mister Popo. He came to him and they managed to gather a team of the Earths greatest Hero's the man of steel Superman, the worlds greatest detective Batman, Wonderwoman the princess of the amazons, Flash the fastest man alive, The green lantern of Earth Hal Jordenn, The earths sorcerer supreme Doctor Fate and the winner of the 22nd world martial arts tournament Tien Shinhan. They all fought an immortal Garlic who used the dragon balls and his men and through team work they managed to trap Garlic into the Dead Zone and managed to seal the Zone forever. But sadly the Lookout was lost and with it Kami no longer had a place to look on from high to see threats to the earth. This gave Batman an idea so through his vast funds created the watch first watch tower were Kami could live and see the earth from space. But Kami felt he had grown to old to be the guardian of earth and could not give his title to the other do to various problems. Superman, Flash and Doctor Fate while powerful are not warriors and the guardian must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the earth. Batman and Tien had to much darkness in there hearts. Wonderwoman and J'onn are not ready because they did not know the world and Green Lantern had to protect more then just the earth. But Superman had an idea. The battle with Garlic was difficult which showed him that there are powerful evils out there and together they could fight the treats to the Earth.

Thus the Justice league was born. Sadly an evil was preparing to attack soon after. The Red Ribbon army a military force that rivaled the hole united Earths military might was hiding in the shadows. They managed to get there hands on Kryptonite and used it to capture superman before launching a all out attack on the Earths forces. The justice league with out Superman were soon having trouble not against the foot soldiers in the Red Ribbon army even Batman who rarely entered the front lines during the four year war were able to take out hundreds of soldiers no the danger came from the android's and cyborgs created by the 3 doctors Gero, T.O. Marrow and Stone who was forced to work with them or they would shut down his own son. But thanks to Kami they were able to gather many of the earths greatest warriors and hero's to fight the Red Ribbon army. Finally after 3 years Stone was able to give Batman Supermans location and with the freed Cyborg and the new free willed android's Red Tornado, Torpedo, and volcano they managed to free Superman who soon turned the tied of a difficult war and with his help they managed to defeat and arrest the leaders of the Red Ribbon army. Sadly Gero escaped. After the war the watch tower was rebuilt having been a casualty at the beginning of the war and now the hero's of earth are united and working under Kami.

J'onn's train of thought was interrupted as the screen showing the system started beeping and showed a ship moving at high speeds towards earth.

 **Tell me your thoughts and how you felt about this new dc universe**


End file.
